1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mammalian kinase ligands, substrates and modulators. In particular, the invention relates to polypeptides, polypeptide compositions and polynucleotides that encode polypeptides that are ligands, substrates, and/or modulators of AKT. The invention also relates to polyligands that are homopolyligands or heteropolyligands that modulate AKT activity.
This application has subject matter related to application Ser. No. 10/724,532 (US 2004/0203027), Ser. No. 10/682,764 (US2004/0185556, PCT/US2004/013517, WO2005/040336), Ser. No. 11/233,246, and US20040572011P (WO2005116231). Each of these applications is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Background of the Invention
Kinases are enzymes that catalyze the addition of phosphate to a molecule. The addition of phosphate by a kinase is called phosphorylation. When the kinase substrate is a protein molecule, the amino acids commonly phosphorylated are serine, threonine and tyrosine. Phosphatases are enzymes that remove phosphate from a molecule. The removal of phosphate is called dephosphorylation. Kinases and phosphatases often represent competing forces within a cell to transmit, attenuate, or otherwise modulate cellular signals and cellular control mechanisms. Kinases and phosphatases have both overlapping and unique natural substrates. Cellular signals and control mechanisms, as regulated by kinases, phosphatases, and their natural substrates are a target of research tool design and drug design.
Mammalian Protein Kinase B is also known as AKT. The enzymatic activity, activation and autoregulation of AKT have been studied. Several cellular substrates of AKT have been identified. A pharmacological agent that inhibits AKT activity has been disclosed in the literature by Martelli et al. (Leukemia (2003) 17:1794-1805). Natural and synthetic polypeptides have been studied to examine AKT substrate specificity. While polypeptides and variants thereof have been studied as individual AKT substrates or ligands, mixed ligands linked together as polyligands that modulate AKT activity have not been demonstrated before this invention. An aspect of the invention is to provide novel, modular, inhibitors of AKT activity by modifying one or more natural substrates either by truncation or by amino acid substitution. A further aspect of the invention is the subcellular localization of an AKT inhibitor, ligand, or polyligand by linking to a subcellular localization signal.
Design and synthesis of polypeptide ligands that modulate calcium/calmodulin-dependent protein kinase and that localize to the cardiac sarco(endo)plasmic reticulum was performed by Ji et al. (J Biol Chem (2003) 278:25063-71). Ji et al. accomplished this by generating expression constructs that localized calcium/calmodulin-dependent protein kinase inhibitory polypeptide ligands to the sarcoplasmic reticulum by fusing a sarcoplasmic reticulum localization signal derived from phospholamban to a polypeptide ligand. See also US 2004/0203027.
The following references are hereby incorporated in their entirety: Altiok et al. 1999 J Biol Chem 274:32274-32278; Alessi et al. 1996 J FEBS Letters 399:333-338; Berwick et al. 2002 J Biol Chem 277:33895-33900; Biggs III et al. 1999 Genetics 96:7421-7426; Blume-Jensen et al. 1998 Current Biol 8:779-782; Brazil et al. 2002 Cell 111:293-303; Brunet et al. 1999 Cell 96:857-868; Cardone et al. 1998 Science 282:1318-1321; Cha et al. 2005 Science 310: 306-310; Chen et al. 2003 Cell 133:457-468; Cross et al. 1995 Nature 378:785-789; Datta et al. 1999 J Genes and Dev. 13:2905-2927; Deprez et al. 1997 J Biol Chem; Du et al. 2003 Science 300:1574-1577; Gingras et al. 1998 Genes and Dev. 12:502-513; Hanada et al. 2004 Biochimica 1697:3-16; Humbert et al. 2002 Dev Cell 2(6):831-837; Hurt et al. 2002 J PNAS 99:4061-4066; Lee et al. 2001 mol. Cell 8(3):693-704; Li et al. 1999 J Biol Chem 274:9351-9356; Jiang et al. 2005 J Biol Chem 280:21622-21628; Kane et al. 2002 J Biol Chem 277:22115-22118; Kitamura et al. 1999 Mol cell Biol 19:6286-6296; Kovacina et al. 2003 J Biol Chem 278:10189-10194; Kwon et al. 2000 J Biol Chem 275:423-428; Lawlor et al. 2001 J Cell Science 114:2903-2910; Lynch et al. 2002 EMBO 21:72-82; Maira et al. 2001 Science 294:374-380; Michell et al. 1999 Current Biol 9:845-848; Miinea et al. 2005 Biochem 391:87-93; Nakae et al. 2001 J Clin. Invest. 108:1359-1367; Obata et al. 2000 J Biol Chem 275:36108-36115; Ozes et al. 1999 Nature 401:82-85; Peso et al. 1997 Science 278:687-689; Plomgaard et al. 2005 Diabetes 54:2939-2945; Powell et al. 2002 J Biol Chem 277:21639-21642; Rena et al. 1999 J Biol Chem 274:17179-17183; Saito et al. 2004 J Neuroscience 24:1584-1593; Sano et al. 2003 J Biol Chem 278:14599-14602; Song et al. 2005 J Cell. Mol. Med. 9:59-71; Tee et al. 2003 J Biol Chem 278:37288-37296; Toker et al. 2000 J Biol Chem 275:8271-8274; Viglietto et al. 2002 Nature Medicine 8:1136-1144; Vitari et al. 2004 J Biochem 378:257-268; Wang et al. 2005 Mol Pharmacol 67:489-498; Wolfrum et al. 2003 PNAS 100:11624-11629; Yang et al. 2005 J Biol Chem 280:33558-33565; Yang et al. 2002 J Nature Structural Biol 9:940-944; Zheng et al. 2000 J Biol Chem 275:39152-39158; Zhou et al. 2002 Semin. Oncology 3(11):62-70; Zhou et al. 2003 Mol Cell Biol 23(22):8058-8069; Zimmerman et al. 1999 Science 286:1741-1744.